P S Y C H O T I C
by Stars No Hime
Summary: He may be the younger twin of the infamous Uchiha Sasuke- but in reality he was alone. But then everything change when he met a friend he always wanted- but it was also end to the day he had gone mad..or Pyschotic?  OC/OC Pairing. Death Chara. One-Shot


A/N: Umm... First FanFic! XD' Yeah! And I'm..REALLY (x20) Sorry for my baaaaad grammars.. D: I'm..not really a professional, I'm just an amature kid who just wrote this for fun and out of bordeem.. xD;; Anyway, this inspired from a Vocaloid sang by Len Kagamine - Yandelenka (which means, Phsychotic) I put my OCs in here, and yes, they orignally from Naruto Verse. XD; So... umm... *awkward silent* ... Enjoy? ^^'

Warning: Slight Canon/OC Pairing. OC/OC Pairing. Death of a Character. Dark Plots.

Disclaimer: _Naruto is not entirely mine, they rightfully belonged to; Masashi Kishomoto-san. Except for my OCs._

~Hoshii/Stars.

* * *

><p>His fasten pace steps coming to a halt in a screech of his shoes; alone he was stood at the pavement grey with no one in sight- he realised that he was lost in his own emotions and world around him to the bloody fate he just made by his own bare hands. He looked down on himself after regaining his breathe to normal state and saw that his clothes and shoes had blood remains still from the previously. He had always wonder, does fate always been this cruel to him?<p>

_This is it_, he thought.

_I guess, this is it._

He sighed and looked up again where he saw the clouds had turned gray, very cloudy, away from the remaining light of the sun.

Just like his mind.

So many messed up thoughts building up that make him feels dizzy and head drowsy. He felt sick of that feeling so much, so he left the problems he just did hanging behind. He scared; he scared of himself until he wishes to end his own heart beats with these sin-tainted hands of his to make his grief end before it keeps on haunting him to the end of the world.

He continued looking at the cloudy skies, until one drop fell to his cheek and another drop to the ground follow by the rest in soft drizzling rain. He gritted his teeth. A warm tear slide down at his cold cheek and he holds his chest as the feeling of suffocating wash through him.

Was it the clouds crying for him?

He doesn't care about that anymore; he doesn't care about the world now, for his world had always shattered no matter how the times will evolves. He should've known that his destiny always been in the darkness, alone with no light of resolve for himself. Let alone, with no love remains in this living.

"I don't want to know..." He firmed, voice sounded broken. He leaned back at the steel railings and slowly dropped down to the ground as the pouring continues to catch up twice as pace. His messy dark hair drowned with wetness of the rain and the light shaded of bicoloured eyes of his; looked up with sadness within it. The raindrops fell on him as he listens to the sounds of the water drops to the ground that it nearly felt killing his existence.

_Please stop the rain. _He let out another tear mixed together with the rain. As the innocence pouring rain washed the blood paths that he left it behind like there was nothing happened. Forgotten, just like him.

_**You're not supposed to be my son! **_His mother's voice echoing loudly, he whimpers slowly at that thought.

_**An imperfect like you shouldn't be in this family! **_His father's voice booming.

_**You're disgrace our bloodline, I can't believe you're my twin. **_He couldn't believe even his elder twin said that.

_**The moment you're born, it was the moment the worst part to come. **_His eldest brother wasn't an exception. He doesn't know why his family did this to him; their words left him deep scars in his heart until now. Was it wrong to have love from his family? Was it?

It's all because of wanting to become perfection. Was it? Was he not perfect?

_I'm going to break down completely... _He let his arm up and covered his side faces with a grip on his head. He bites his bottom lip to prevent any hidden screams coming out from his throat. It suffocates him so much that he feels he had gone mad, on top of that, he knew the feeling of wanted to kill was a gruesome. He doesn't want that feeling to come out again, that's why he ran away from the very beginning- away from everything before that beast within him came out unleashed again. He doesn't want to.

He looked back at his pale palms with his empty bicoloured eyes. And to his nightmare, the sudden vision of his hands covered in red blood rushed back to him in a flash. He startle by it- before slammed his fist to the steel rails he leaned on, his eyes wide in terror and quickly replaced it by huge regret in those eyes.

Those visions are not illusion. He knew all too well. All of what happened. His heart could not stand the fact what he just witnessed it; but his mind accepted blankly as the pain inside retains it. It's so hard to accept a fact of reality.

He pulled up his knee to his chest and put his forehead on it as he cried all his heart out until none of his tears come out at the pain and incident that haunt his head. He closed half lidded of his eyes letting out one last tear rolled down to his pale cheek.

_I'm cold._

And finally he dove into the memories again and again like a broken recorder. He can feel his sweet memories with his only true friend shattered to pieces at the back of his mind. It all happens so fast, his body shaking from remembering it. How he wished he could rewind it. He couldn't stand it, it's too much- he let out a bloody scream of sadness echoing at the empty town hall accompanying with the booming thunder on the dark gloomy skies at the same time. Only the heavy rain was left to embrace him. What's the use of him living here again? 

* * *

><p>Those days were such a great days to him, the days that she doesn't know his feelings yet and let out a bright genuine smile to him. He always loved that smile, because that smile of hers will always fill the warmth within him. His family never gave the kind of warmth like hers, mostly his older twin brother. His parents too 'busy' to notice him and always put their attentions on his other brothers, sometimes his dad scold him for no reason when it comes for this boy tried to get his attention so needless to say, he grew up with no love around him. Just the empty feeling that he wished to filled it inside.<p>

"Good morning, Daichi-san!" There she is. That's the girl he liked- she greeted him with her bright ocean blue eyes and a warmth smile as usual. Daichi get his bicoloured eyes from the book he's reading and mirrored the same smile, "Good morning, Serena-chan." He greets the long blond haired girl named Serena. She went out the door of her house before locked it and went outside of the gates where he stood, "I'm really sorry, was I late?"

"No you're not, plus I've just got here. No biggie." He smiled again before gestured her to walk along the road down path, "Shall we get going to the library? It's going to be packed in this weekend." Serena walked along with him, "Yes, and thank you again for helping my upcoming project, Daichi-san. I don't know how I should repay you."

"Gee, can you cut out the crap formal thing? That sickens me, plus- We're promised that we helped each other always remember?" He grinned jokingly- tried to lighten up the aura- they both laughed at his amusement, and later they talked animatedly with each other until they were almost forgotten that they had better things to do at the library.

Tsukino Serena, his only true friend and a shoulder to cry on, a very polite girl, understanding and had a soft nature like a mother. He liked her that way, always and now.

Afternoon approaching so fast when you having fun spending time with the person you're liked the most- that's what he thought. Spending time with this girl was his cherished moments, her smiles, laughter, that gentle voice soothes and those bright blue eyes along with the long blonde hair that can mistaken as golden when the sun soft's ray caress it. He just realised that he fall in love her with her all over again whenever he was at her side. He thought that Serena was his only reason to live in this world. Simple to say, he wished that smile could continue to change him into a better person than he was used to be. And it did, little by little.

But he soon crashed back into the reality when he met one of his families that he wishes he didn't want to face at the park they walked into. 'What's he doing here?' Daichi thought with a frown on his temple when he saw another duplicate of himself- raven haired, but darker shade of cerulean eyes came approaching at the same path them walking into with his usual expressionless face on.

"Isn't that your brother?" Serena asked him to make sure of herself right, since she saw him too. Daichi nodded slowly. Serena greets his brother with the same smile she used to greet him- oblivious of Daichi's face coloured in pain lightly, "Sasuke-senpai! Afternoon!" Serena walked to the older twin where he stopped and looked up at the person that called him and he replied to her greets, "Hm, afternoon, Tsukino." He greet her and using her last name in sign of respect. 'He always does that.' Daichi scoffed mentally.

Serena smiled and later had a little talk with him. But then Daichi to seem notice something different about her- her blue eyes seems to be shined than usual, like, more feelings in it, same goes with her expressions. Daichi looked at her and back at his older brother, he frowned again and the sudden pain at his chest came back.

_She always had that kind of gaze on him and not me. Why is that? Could it be she liked him too? _

He heard the blonde girl's laughter of whatever his big brother said and it left his heart creaked even more when his thought was doubtfully right.

_Why always him? Big brother seems to always get what he wants by taking what's mine. It's always been him and big brother. _

"Daichi-san!" Serena called, made his head looked up from the ground. She continued with a smile, oblivious of his pain for twice, "I invited your big brother to join our lunch. Is that ok with you?"

Reality hit him badly, "Yeah, sure, why not?" He shrug and looked other way as they continued walking to their destination with Serena and Sasuke at the front while Daichi at the back, looking down at the ground. He looked back up at Serena and saw she smiled brightly than ever and seems to be so content with their conversation even so his twin brother didn't showed much of an expressions.

_It's obvious, she liked him too. _

He frowned deeper at that thought and tighten his fist. Realising what he did, he snapped back in reality and kept his mantra on.

_Now then, don't be such a sensitive minded; after all, he didn't care much about any girls._

He nodded at that thought with his strong will in hold. When he looked up again, feeling someone's stare drilling on him just now. He widen his eyes and he can feel his will broke instantly at the sight of his elder twin, smirked at him without Serena knowing who was busying received a call from someone.

That smirk, he knew that well known smirk.

_No... You're... Not going to... take her too? _His bicoloured eyes widen in bewilderment when Sasuke smirked growing wider in knowing. Serena who was completely oblivious between the two twins, looked up from her blue cell phone and looked at the two and quickly Sasuke looked other way not wanting for her to see his mischievous smirk, "Well, is there any good restaurants around here that you two know? And, Daichi-san, my mom said we can continue my project if you don't mind since I have more free time, and nobody will be at my home till evening." She smiled and clicked her phone off before putting it back into her dark blue bag. Daichi was about so say something with enough effort to smile at her but the raven-haired twin brought up, "Ah, I just remembered, nii-san wants to meet you at the office right away."

Daichi stared at the mischievous expressions that had replaced with a calm one on Sasuke's face, "WHAT? NOW?" He pressed, nearly yelled. Sasuke stared back at him, "You heard me, nii-san wants to see you by now." Daichi knew it was a lie, because his elder brother, Itachi never makes a favour like that. Not once in the lifetime. But he also knew the consequences if he fights back his elder twin, Sasuke. And it's bad; he doesn't want Serena to involve that.

_What is it that you planning now? _Daichi thought with a frown. Serena blinked her blue eyes and looked at the two, "So, what now?" She asked, confused by the twins expressions. Daichi stared at her with a small smile, the best he could effort, "You're go along with him, looks like I have a few things to settle with my big elder brother." Daichi lies made Sasuke smirk without their realisation.

Serena blinked again and her cheeks coloured with pink blushes, "O-oh, ok, looks like I do my project by my own then. Thanks again for helping me, Daichi-san."

"Hn.. I'll see you later then, bye." He answered with a nod and dragged his feet. He left the place with a heavy heart and silently his mind screamed in fury, knowing the elder twin Uchiha's smirk burned at his back as he walked away.

_Serena, please don't leave me alone. I'm begging of you._

* * *

><p>It's almost evening, Daichi didn't go straight to his elder brother's office just like what his other twin command, instead he wander around the town feeling miserable in his heart. As he walked, he caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde girl at far away distance but enough to witness that girl laughing with her raven-haired companion. Serena and Sasuke, he realised.<p>

Daichi stopped and hide himself in the crowd as he keeps watching the two went out of the cafe. There, Serena's smile brighten and attentively deep in talk with his twin despite the empty expression showed on him. Daichi frowned deeper at the sight and oblivious that his fist tightens until his knuckles turned pale white due to the tightness.

_I love you so deadly, yet... _Her bright smiles unlocked his pain and grief deep down in his wounded heart. He felt like he wanted to scream, so he ran away, away from the painful sight to him. Fists tighten; his teeth gritted preventing from any scream left out and his mind went in hurricanes in a speed of light.

_Why? _

_Am I really that sinful to take a little love that I want? Is it that wrong? What is the purpose I'm being here then? If I'm really bad as they say, why am I here in this living? Why you're giving me grief continuously? Where did I do wrong? WHY? _

Tears forming and fell behind in his wake as the jog he make non-stop to the place wherever his feet can dragged too. Slowly above him, faint grey coloured clouds begin to form.

He stopped at the nearby neighbourhood and slowly slumped at the neighbourhood's gates, trying to catch his quicken breath, he quickly wiped his tears away and trying to calm his wild emotions down.

He sat there just like that, long enough to slow down his rapid heartbeats but unknowingly to him, a figure stood beside him with shock evident on the face, "Daichi-san?" A well too known female's voice ringed to his ears as he looked up with blank stares and widen slight in fraction.

Serena came to him and bent down, worried plastered on her pale skin face, "D-daichi-san! What are you doing here in front of my house? You're- you're looked pale! Come in for awhile!" Serena helped him to stand up.

_Wait, I'm running like a marathon and end up at her house? _Daichi thought with the same bewilderment on her face. He stood up slowly with the girl's help and finally went inside her house. Above, the skies begin to darken its grey as it knows something yet to come.

The raven-haired sat silently on the sofa while hearing the water running at the kitchen and later it switched off. Serena came outside the kitchen with a wet towel and a plate filled with fruits and a small cutting knife at its side. She put it down at the living room's table and gave the wet towel to Daichi with a worried face, "Are you alright, Daichi-san?"

Daichi grabbed the wet towel with no response but a nod barely visible.

"Is something bothering you, Daichi-san?" Even without looking up at her, Daichi can hear the worriless inside her voice, "I'm fine, thanks." His voice sounded strained making Serena looked at him more in concerned.

The silences begin to grow around the two. Uncomfortable tense became thick; it was thick enough to slice it with a knife like a cake. But as much these seems-forever muteness grew, Daichi didn't mind or bother to look up at her as he keep on ruffles his black raven-haired dry from washing his hair just now. On the other hand, the blond girl only shifted uncomfortably but knew that this male needed the silence to comfort him.

"Did you two have fun just now?" If it wasn't for the towel that covered his bicoloured eyes on top of his head, the girl should clearly saw the pain in it as he spoke. The girl looked down and her blue eyes landed on the untouched fruits on the table in front of her, "Well, you can say that, we're only having lunch and a talk at the cafe. Then, your brother requested me to come to his dorm's room to help his assignment in next weekend," Serena stopped, feeling there's a sudden cold in the room for some reasons- she didn't know why. To answer her question without knowingly at the same time, Daichi's jaw clenched with a silence fury grew even more than ever inside him. He knew where this leads to, because this is his big brother he talking about.

"So you're going?" Daichi questioned, trying to maintain his fury inside. Serena looked up at him strangely yet worries, "Yes... Of course," Her voice suddenly trailed off, she doesn't know why, but something deep inside her telling it won't be good omen later.

The blonde girl stood up, "Um... I'll be in the kitchen, if you need anything." She said and slowly walked back to the kitchen to begin whatever meals she was supposed to be done. Daichi in the meantime- was in his own world, silence had dropped again on him, his fists formed on his lap and the bicoloured eyes of his glared at it like there was something else on the sight of his fists.

It's not fair. Will he be left alone again, all alone in this cruel cold world? What did he do to deserve this kind of fact?

Wait, it's all because of her- she made him feel like this. It's all about her.

Why he was even here?

_**Then why don't you just finish it off where you left it? **_A voice just like his own ringed through his head and the next thing he knew, his mind went blank due to it.

Serena was worried sick about her best friend even so her hands were doing the work on the sink. She put the last clean plate at her the side of the sink and sighed. She dried her hands with her apron she wore then she stepped away, on her way to the exit's kitchen.

_I wonder what's going on him. _She thought in concerned before her face then bumped into someone's chest. She startled in surprised and looked up only to find Daichi was in front of her and he was looking down at her with a very expressionless eyes just like his brother. But for some reason- despite his cold bicoloured eyes were the same as his elder twin's, Daichi's empty stare was enough for making Serena's backbone gone shudder.

"D-daichi..?" Serena let her blue eyes looked onto his own bicoloured ones. The raven-haired said nothing- his black bangs covered his mismatched eyes. Serena more in confused and worried, "Is... something wrong?"

And again, he didn't say a word or moving since he was on her way to the only entrance towards the hall.

He didn't look like himself either; was the blonde thought in her mind. Her eyes widen when a strong arm pulled her into the raven-haired larger frame and hugged her. Serena was surprised and she couldn't look up to see his face either because he already leaned his own head on her shoulder deeper. But what comes next was the most unexpected to blonde girl. She hardly believed it was happening in her life and it seems it was already happening. It was unbelievable that it just happen in a blink of an eye.

A sharp metal object stabbed her in the stomach- Daichi stabbed her. Serena screamed in pain and pushed him away but as she stepped back, she felt down to the kitchen's floor making the wound more serious- she winced in pain. Blood everywhere, on her palms, on her clothes even his. She held the wound deeper on her stomach preventing from any blood flowed out like a river. Her blue eyes looked up in fear on Daichi's empty mismatched eyes. On his hand was the evident he of what he did, a knife- but it has been already coated with her blood. She frightens, "D-daichi! W-why..?" Her blue eyes begin to get teary in fear.

"_**Why?" **_He said it darkly and bangs covered his eyes, _**"You're going to leave me right? You're going to leave me alone in this dark world just like the rest! Even mom and dad ignoring me! And what did I do to deserve such a thing?" **_He yelled uncontrollably, he felt like mad. The chained beast just unleashed. And Serena was the only witnessed for that.

"_**All I want is the love and trust and I was hoping for you! You make me changed from the start and I was hoping you could be with me till I have the strength... The strength to stand on this world! BUT YOU'RE NOT! A-and HE has to steal everything away from me even you!" **_His mismatched eyes glared daggers on her with such a dark force and it made Serena gone lost and afraid. Serena backed away slowly but only to make her back faced the wall and she knew she was trap. He comes closer with his eyes still empty set on her.

"_**But if I don't have you," **_He bend down and caress her cheeks despite Serena was trembling terribly and face gone pale of fright mixed with pain from the wound she has, _**"No one will have then." **_He said it darkly yet possessive at the same time and stabbed again on her chest this time. Serena screamed in pain for the second time, blood gushed out and it was such a mess in the kitchen.

Daichi put his forehead on her shoulder- a hand softly and gently pat his head making his eyes snapped open in realisation. He looked up only to see a very weak smile graced on Serena's face even so there's a line of blood at the corner of her mouth, "I-I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I..." She coughed blood weakly and her voice sounded weak, "...wasn't much of a friend t-that you're hoped for. I-I'm really sorry f-for not understanding y-you." She smiled, Daichi's head snapped in reality at that.

_W-wait? W-what am I doing just now...? _

His mismatched eyes begin to get teary and then he looked at his bloody hands and widen in terror, "I-I didn't mean to..." His voice shook in afraid, finally knowing of what he did. "I-I..." His throat twisted from wanting to cry. Tears slide down on his cheeks and he wasn't expected this. Serena's hand slowly and weakly went up to his cheek and wiped away his tears, "I forgive you," She held her warmth smile one last time and slowly the hand that was held his cheek then dropped to the cold floor along with her body around the pool of blood. Daichi was stunned of what happened.

_W-what happen? A-all I-I could see was... Red... Everywhere... _

He quickly held close Serena's cold body to his warmth one and screamed in agony, he was hoping that she would open her eyes once more. Please once more. But reality hit him bad enough and leave even larger hole in his heart than before. There's no turning back now. He knew damn too well for that, but he couldn't accept the fact of it. 

* * *

><p>And that's how it happened.<p>

Daichi was miserable, heavy rain keep on pouring down hard and it was barely visible and hard to see front. His feet dragged to wherever he wanted to go. Heck, he didn't even know where he could go now.

His families hate him. His friends avoiding him. His true friend dead, murdered by himself.

_Ironic_, he thought chuckled darkly to himself but he knew it wasn't amusing at all most of all in this kind of condition. He stopped in the middle of nowhere when he sworn he heard a honking sound. He looked at his right where the sound was and saw two blinking lights coming to his way. He blinked his empty mismatched eyes slowly. Then later, he let out a small sad smile realising it was his time.

_I'll see you soon, Serena. _

_Just wait. _

A screeched of the bus heard and Daichi's body hit. He flew to the air by such a great force and landed hard on the road by the head first. Blood everywhere most of on his head where the vital caused was.

Finally he was done. No more life lives inside of him anymore, his heart beats had come slow to a stopped and his mind gone completely still. He was forever lost in his own darkness, how he wished he could change the fate but now it was just too late.

**END.**

* * *

><p>AN: Ngee~ XD'''' Umm... Review please, and... I think there's a major... Grammar errors here.. TT_TT'' ...b-but anyway! Thank you for reading my first fanfic! And I hope someone can be a beta for me.. *mutters quietly*


End file.
